


rose covered statue

by cryinghoe



Series: Our Time Together [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Is Bullied, Created at 3 am, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grumpy Sokka, Mentioned Suki, Minor Aang/Katara, Toph Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: His breath is caught.There is a clearing between the circled gods and... the New One.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Our Time Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649287
Kudos: 34





	rose covered statue

**Author's Note:**

> SO IDK IF I TOLD YALL but its not just gonna be Persephone!Toph and Hades!Sokka. we have..,., APHRODITE!TOPH AND ARES!SOKKA BECAUSE why NOT. enjoy it since yall wanted it B-)
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO what gods do you want to see next? some of these might not be as romantic but they’ll still be the lovable Tokka :)

He wakes up with a sharp gasp, one that took the air out of his chest. There are distant screams, shouting for him. He turns over in the lavish blue bed, looking to the glowing stone.

There is a fight in the mortal world. He groans rather loudly, slamming his head back down into his bed and closing his eyes. Sometimes, being the God of War was difficult and he didn’t want to deal with it. Perhaps Suki would... 

The time? He wouldn’t know. It’s oblivious to him, but the sunlight is peaking through light blue blinds. Red is normally associated with him, but he prefers blue. There’s knocking at the door, forcing his eyes to open.

“Wake up, Sokka! Breakfast is on the table and we’re supposed to be meeting the new Goddess!” 

“Katara, in all of my heart, I don’t give a shit! I am trying—“

“—To sleep all day, lazy ass!?”

Her huff is audible as she storms down the temple, but he gets up anyway. He flips the blankets over him, standing. His clothes and armor begin to attach on him as he walks away, leaving the bed messy.

It wasn’t like he was expecting anyone, especially today. This new Goddess sounded like every other one— mildly irritating and hated the ground he walked on.

Aang and Katara were awaiting him, adorned in similar marital outfits. Gross. Love wasn’t his suit—although he tried! Girls loved the dark biceps, the way he had power surrounding him. It flattered his ego, until the girls rejected his ego. If you want one part, you have to have it all!

They walk on the stoned path to the Golden Temple, where the rest of the Gods probably awaited their arrival. It was far too sunny and early for Sokka to be bearable, perhaps he would just have to be miserable to the Goddess.

“How’d you sleep, Sokka?” Aang asks.

“Oh, great,” He sarcastically begins, “Woke up to a fight and Katara. Great start!”

“I’m glad to hear it went w—“

“—Aang, I’m being sarcastic.”

Katara’s elbow jabbed his side, her icy blue eyes glaring at him. He hissed, clutching his armored side. It always hurt when she did that, but he couldn’t figure out why it did! Her elbow hurt through five layers— it was unfair.

“Will you stop being a grouch?” She sighs, placing that hand on her hip.

“I don’t want to go up there and- and congratulate some new goddess for something like... like popcorn!” He whines.

“She might shock you, Sokka.”

“Sure, Kat. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

The trio is silent, Sokka leaving the lovebirds to... do whatever gross things loverbirds do. He climbs the stairs faster than both of them, despite the armor weighing him down.

“I can’t wait to get in and out of—“

His breath is caught.

There is a clearing between the circled gods and... the New One. Her hair is inky black, covering her nearly. She’s short but framed so... elegantly. Everyone is staring at her, with black hair and roses covering her sacred parts. Her body is toned, like she’s been working out for millennia. Sokka knows better than to stare at someone in their nude, but she’s standing proudly. Her eyes are...

“She’s blind.”

It’s a soft whisper in his ear. They’re the cracked parts of jade, the way the crystal will pale when damaged. Glazed over, like some mortal food he particularly enjoyed. His heart stammered under his armor, but before anyone could, he dropped to his knee.

She’s staring, he feels a warm yet cold presence enrapturing him. Her bare feet are gently slapping against marble floors, everyone moving to make way.

“...Respect. Finally.” Her voice is the deep violin solo, it pierces him deeply and he knows his fate.

“I’m Sokka,” He speaks as he stands up, offering his calloused hand, “God of War.”

“Toph,” Her hand is so pale, so smooth, so small, so contrasted to his dark skin, “Goddess of Beauty.”

“The pleasure is all mine... Toph.” He presses thin lips to her knuckles, watching the pink hue cover her pale cheeks.


End file.
